


silhouette

by ilikesmellofcoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikesmellofcoffee/pseuds/ilikesmellofcoffee





	silhouette

Hermione Granger was a successful young witch with an amazing job in the ministry. She had a great reputation as a war hero and being friends with The Boy Who Lived.

She finished a great Italian university and pursued a degree in History and Archeology. She applied to it and got a full scholarship for both undergraduate and master studies.

Since the end of the war, The Wizarding World wanted equality for every person in the community no matter what their blood status was.

So they decided they needed more knowledge in Muggle culture which included the history of both worlds combined. And she was one of the top students to get that position.

After six years she was finally back to her hometown and drinking tea at 4 pm.

She got the job as the main person on the site. It was a truly brilliant job for Hermione. It was an intellectual stimulation and she did what she loved.

But only if it didn't demand so many sacrifices. She left her friends and boyfriend she loved for so long in London and went abroad to a country where she didn't know anyone and had really little time to learn the language

She really missed her school friends, Harry and Weasleys. Especially her red head.

Hermione was meeting Ginny Weasley for the coffee since she arrived last night around midnight. She missed her friend and she was glad they could catch up, but she occasionally got to that question.

-How's Fred doing? Is he seeing someone new, she asked tears already forming in her dark brown eyes.

-He's still not over you. He is coping, but he is hurt

-I know. I do miss him so much. Sometimes I just wish I didn't sign up and stayed here, Hermione frowned

After a few hours of sipping hot beverages and her mug was empty, two girlfriends parted and young brunette went to the bookstore.

Her eyes were observing shop windows when she stumbled on rather a familiar pair of eyes.

Fred Weasley

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, not believing herself, her eyes drifted to his red hair, remembering how her fingers would play with it every so often. He was bitting his lip, he usually did it when he was focused and concentrated, which resulted in his chewed lips. And she still loved those lips, they have after all danced so many waltzes with her. He still had all those freckles all over his body. Multiple times, Hermione tried to count them. But, it remained in her brain. Fifty-three on his face. Adorable dimples remained there. Her eyes glance over rest of his body for a brief second. Fred was always muscular and handsome since he was Beater for years. 

Fred couldn't believe that he is finally seeing her in real after six years. Of course, the first in the morning and last thing he saw before sleep, was framed picture of Hermione. She only wore his emerald Christmas sweater with letter F and her smile. But this was seeing her within a photograph

Her hair wasn't bushy anymore it was rather silky. Living in the Meditteranean country made her usually pale skin tanned. Her lips were covered under a layer of natural lipstick. Other people wouldn't notice it but he kissed and observed those lips so many times. He took a quick glance at her body, she got more curves, her waist was slimmer and it brought attention to her hips. She looked attractive in her tight black coat that came mid her tights. He observed the crook of her neck and remembered how he'd kiss her neck and shoulders murmuring"I am up to no good" and hearing her contagious giggles in response. He remembered using a bunch of stupid and cliche pick up lines for Hermione just to hear her laugh.

He looked better than ever, he was a man now, no longer a boy she adored.

As she also wasn't that young bossy girl, she was a good looking successful woman

Fred couldn't make himself look in her eyes, he was afraid that this self-defensive wall he put would shatter into pieces if their eyes met. But he was in Gryffindor for a reason he was brave, so he took the risk and their gazes met. 

Her eyes still had the black hole effect on him. More you looked at them, it was harder to pull away. They were so deep and they were the most beautiful thing Fredrick Weasley ever saw. They looked at your soul and showed every emotion young witch felt.

She could swear she was paralyzed. She just couldn't pull away. Like they were attached with handcuffs.

Memories went through their heads. When they first met on the train, little innocent childish hugs, those longing embraces, skinny love, when he defended her against Malfoy, Yule ball, first kiss on that night, holding hands during Army meetings hoping no one would notice secret relationship, punching telescope, coming out to people, awful pickup lines, small dates, pillow talk, watching Muggle movies, being scared for each other during war, her sitting by his side in hospital when he almost died. Happiness after they won the war. Moving in together in the flat above the shop. Hermione getting a scholarship. And finally their break up. They still loved each other, but they wanted each other to have life and not wait for six years. 

They had no idea for how long they stayed there. Maybe seconds, minutes or even hours. But it felt like they were there for eternity. 

He was looking at her and she was so beautiful, he could swear they were infinite. 

Fred smirked at her and mouthed "Goodbye Mia"

She smiled backed and responded in the same manner "Goodbye Fred"

And they continued where they originally planned to go, letting their lives go on. They know that one part of their lives just ended. People say that you should at least have one epic love in your life and they both knew they experienced it with each other

Perhaps one day they will meet again as characters in a different story, maybe they 'll share their lifetime then. 

Until then they will be like silhouettes to each other, 

we've become echoes, but echoes are fading away

or maybe just maybe thought run through Fred's mind.

He crossed the street in few long steps and tugged the sleeve of Hermione's coat.

~Hello, you looked sort of familiar, maybe we went to same school or something? Anyways my name is Fred, and you are? he said smirking and held out his hand 

~ Granger. Hermione Granger, Hogwarts right? 

As he nodded in affirmation, she thought

Let's go out in flames so everyone knows who we are

So let's dance like two shadows, burning out a glory day

~


End file.
